Storm and Story
by Barefoot-fighter
Summary: O título significa "Tempestade e História" e é minha desculpa para não pensar em um título de verdade. OneShot, o que poderia ter acontecido no final do Livro Um se o Aang não tivesse brilhado céu afora e chamado o Sokka e a Katara para onde estava preso.


Ali estava ele, pronto, como tinha ido parar ali? Quem era - quem mais poderia ser? Pera aí, ele estava SE AFOGANDO?

Mergulhou na consciência, no frio, na água gélida que lhe doía os ossos, enquanto o outro o salvava da rachadura. Tentou correr, para ajudá-lo, mas não conseguiu muito. O rapaz finalmente saiu da linha da rachadura, e o arrastou para uma caverna.

Agora a tempestade não os alcançava, mas o frio era onipresente. Sem ter muita noção do que acontecia à sua volta, percebeu que estava sendo amarrado, mas não tinha muitas forças para lutar contra o inimigo. Logo jazia em um canto do abrigo, observando quase imóvel o outro, que então soprava fogo através dos dedos para se esquentar. Tremeu. Ele se virou para a parede, quieto. Aang percebeu sua chance.

Antes que alguém pudesse impedí-lo, se atirou com todas as suas forças para perto da saída, para então se arrastar pelo chão em busca da liberdade. Era meio humilhante fugir dali feito uma minhoca, mas ele realmente precisava fugir. Antes que pudesse senitr o vento gélido da tempestade machucando seu rosto, no entanto, uma mão firme lhe puxou pela gola das roupas, e lhe atirou de volta ao canto da caverna, com um baque meio dolorido.

"O que você pretende saindo agora? Tudo o que vai conseguir é morrer congelado, e isso não ia ser bom para nenhum de nós dois. Eu preciso de você vivo, Avatar."

Aquilo cansava, de vez em quando. Soltou o corpo onde estava, o frio criando uma camada de desconforto extremo no exterior de seu corpo. Príncipe Zuko pusera-se a andar perto da saída, no que Aang pensou que fosse um modo de impedí-lo de fugir, mas logo percebeu se tratar de outra coisa.

"Eu finalmente te capturei, Avatar, mas não posso te levar para casa por causa da tempestade. Tem sempre alguma coisa." ele estava realmente falando com ele? Zuko lançou um olhar na direção de seu prisioneiro. Sim era com ele, mesmo "Mas como eu esperava que você entendesse? Você é como a minha irmã. Tudo sempre veio fácil para ela." ele agora fitava a tempestade, do lado de fora "Meu pai me disse que ela nasceu com sorte, me disse que eu tive sorte por nascer. Mas eu não preciso de sorte. Eu sempre tive que lutar pelo o que tenho, e isso me fez forte. Me fez ser quem eu sou."

Agora ele tinha virado o rosto em um ângulo em que a claridade branca da neve rugindo perto deles iluminava suas feições. Só então o medo de Aang foi superado pela confusão, e ele notou as diversas marcas arroxeadas e vermelhas, como ferimentos, no rosto do príncipe. Mas ainda não sentia coragem de responder. Sorte? Que sorte? Desapontara todo um mundo, perdera todos os seus amigos, vira todo o mundo em que vivia ser reduzido a escombros, parando para pensar, o destino não tinha sido nada gentil com ele. E era ele quem estava amarrado, o que tornava o discurso do príncipe ainda mais ridículo. Sentiu uma pontada de indignação, o que o levou a desafiar o medo.

"Meus amigos estão me procurando. Eles vão nos achar"

"Não até a tempestade parar. E então, nós já vamos estar longe daqui, no caminho para casa."

"A sua casa"

Aang não pôde deixar de notar. Zuko não respondeu. O frio e a curiosidade forçavam o monge a manter uma conversa, por mais estranha que ela fosse.

"Se você me soltar, eu acho que talvez eu consiga criar uma barreira de ar, para ajudar a gente a sair daqui."

"E ir até onde você quer, é lógico. Você acha que eu sou tolo, Avatar? Vamos esperar a tempestade acabar."

Mas assim ele nunca sairia a tempo de salvar os espíritos. Tinha de continuar falando, mesmo que não fosse ajudar. Mas o que iria ajudar? Sentiu-se inútil, por um momento. Restava-lhe esperar. Junto ao inimigo. Olhou suas marcas novamente, e sentiu-se como uma criança tímida tentando entender algo que não presenciara.

"Príncipe Zuko, o que houve com o seu rosto?" arriscou devagar.

Zuko foi pego de surpresa. O, o quê?

"Não é da sua conta, Avatar."

Certo. O frio desafiava ele. Se não falasse seria torturado pela pedra fria e suas roupas molhadas. E falar não realmente resolvia o problema do frio. Teria de agüentar a dor até Katara e Sokka os encontrarem? E se o outro estivesse certo, e eles não chegassem ali a tempo? Appa conseguiria voar pelo céu turbulento da tempestade, sem que quem quer que estivesse direcionando ele pudesse ver qualquer coisa que não fosse branco? Katara estava lá, tomando conta do seu corpo, quando ele entrara no Mundo Espiritual. Mas Zuko tinha tirado ele de lá.

"O que você fez com a Katara?"

"A dobradora de água, que estava junto com você? Ela tentou me impedir, mas não conseguiu."

O que exatamente isso queria dizer?

"Onde ela está?"

"Provavelmente no oásis, ainda, se não acordou." acordou? O olhar intrigado no rosto de Aang irritou seu captor "Eu não sou um assassino."

"Dá para ver."

"Eu não vou te matar."

"Só porque você não pode, e não precisa. E se você precisasse?"

"Eu não preciso. Pare de analisar o que podia ter acontecido, é fútil. E pare de pensar nela, você nunca mais vai ver nenhum dos dois."

Aang se calou, novamente. Franziu o rosto, com a dor no corpo inteiro, agora. O frio ampliava o medo, e vice-versa.

"Eu - e-e-stou com frio."

Zuko fez um barulho pelo nariz.

"Dói muito."

"Se você sentir que pode morrer de frio, me avisa, se não, fica quieto."

Aang não respondeu, mal ouviu a resposta. Não conseguia tremer, e estava prestes a chorar. Uma espécie de soluço involuntário começou, enquanto ele assistia a aliança entre o frio e o medo lhe envolver, medo de nunca mais ver Katara, Sokka, Appa, Momo, perder tudo, de novo, o que poderia acontecer quando chegassem à Nação do Fogo, medo por sua vida, medo pela vida dos seus amigos, medo pelos espíritos, medo pelo mundo, pelo medo de falhar como Avatar, e deixar o mundo cair no caos quando os espíritos do Oceano e da Lua morressem, medo de Príncipe Zuko, medo do Senhor do Fogo, medo do frio, quando se deu por si, estava chorando, mesmo, assustado, ainda no chão da caverna. Tudo tinha mudado tão depressa. Ele nem queria ser o Avatar, mas agora falhava e se sentia culpado por isso. Falhava. Era o fim, tinha terminado, e isso doía muito. Não podia se controlar, com os olhos fechados, chorava meio tossindo, sem ter muita noção do que acontecia consigo mesmo e ao seu redor. Embalado em desespero, sentiu vagamente algo lhe puxar para que ficasse de pé, confuso, sem ligar para o que fosse.

"Fica parado. Você é um dobrador de fogo - "

"N-a-nã-o sou, n..." balbuciou Aang, por instinto, sem saber direito como.

"Você é o Avatar, e como Avatar, você é um dobrador de fogo. Como dobrador de fogo, você é resistente ao fogo e às dobras de fogo. Isso não vai doer."

Aquele raciocínio não parecia muito lógico, talvez meio complicado de seguir, Aang se lembraria mais tarde daquilo sobre os dobradores de fogo. Agora não sabia o que pensar, e mal se mantinha de pé, tremendo um pouco, agora com um pouco de medo da coisa qualquer que Príncipe Zuko fosse tentar, que podia machucá-lo.

O adolescente colocou uma mão segurando o pescoço de garoto, por trás. Aang imediatamente pensou, sem raciocinar muito, que o príncipe iria estrangular-lhe. Então sentiu uma onda de calor e dor se espalhar subitamente a partir do ponto em que Príncipe Zuko o tocava. A dor logo se dissipou, antes que Aang pudesse admirá-la, e a sensibilidade foi retornando suavemente pelo seu corpo, até que ele já podia sentir os dedos novamente, e as cordas que o prendiam. Uma espécie de dor enjoada palpitava em seu corpo, mas não era nem de perto tão forte quanto a anterior e logo parou. Ele olhou na direção do príncipe. Ele estava se concentrando, os olhos fechados, ainda. Então seus olhos se abriram, ele pareceu soltar a respiração como se tivesse se esforçado para fazer algo e o empurrou para o chão, e sentou-se ao seu lado no canto da caverna, fitando a parede oposta com determinação.

"Obrigado"

Ele não respondeu, nem se mexeu. Aang ainda estava amarrado, e isso era desconfortável, mas ele podia se sentar contra a parede. Não tinha como enxugar o rosto, mas suas roupas se secaram naquele momento e ele não tinha tanto problema com o frio agora. Não usara um casaco desde que chegara ali. Sem pensar muito, se recostou no adolescente, com frio. Ele tremeu de leve com o susto, mas logo se manteve imóvel e não disse nada. Então Aang percebeu seu gesto, e se afastou o mais rápido que pôde.

"Você não está realmente pensando em sair na tempestade de novo, está?" seu tom de voz era ríspido e desagradável, como se aquelas palavras o machucassem ao serem pronunciadas, mas ao mesmo tempo lembravam um pai repreendendo um filho irresponsável. Ele não desgrudava os olhos da parede à sua frente "Mantenha-se aquecido. Se você morrer, eu vou ter de procurá-lo mundo afora, novamente."

E isso não seria confortável para ele. Ele não fugiria mundo afora. Seria outra pessoa. Sua reencarnação. Será que seria divertido guiar um garotinho, ou uma garotinha, do mundo espiritual? Bom, ele nunca mais poderia ver a Katara, ou então a veria, mas ela não veria a ele. Ele preferia viver. Príncipe Zuko sentou-se perto dele novamente, o aquecendo. Mantinha em sua mente que ele o fazia por precisar daquela coisa aquecida, não porque temia pela vida da criança. No entanto ambos sentiam outra pessoa encostada contra eles e tomavam consciência de que o outro refugiado da tempestade também era humano.

Aang tinha descoberto que podia ser interessante tentar travar uma conversa com o inimigo.

"Como você fez aquilo, Príncipe Zuko?"

"Dobra de fogo."

Ah, mas isso esclarecia tudo.

"Príncipe Zuko, se os meus amigos acharem a gente, você podia me desamarrar, e nós podíamos te dar uma carona no Appa."

"Se os seus amigos nos acharem, eu vou ter de enfrentá-los novamente, e se eu vencer, vamos para a Nação do Fogo."

"E eles?"

"Eu não sei o que vai acontecer com eles"

"Se você vencer, leva eles para longe daqui, para algum lugar seguro. Não machuca eles, por favor."

Zuko se virou para encarar o companheiro de tempestade, com os olhos surpresos, meio tristes.

"Eu não vou machucá-los, Avatar. Tá bom?"

Olhou para o seu bilhete para casa, um garoto sentado contra a parede da caverna, amarrado e confuso, lhe olhando como se ele fosse... Seu captor. O que ele era. Aquele olhar era pior do que o de sua mãe, estampado em sua mente, reprovando-o de onde quer que ela estivesse, ou o mesmo de seu tio. Era como se o garoto tivesse medo dele. Como se o visse como um monstro, sentado muito acima de sua vítima. Seria assim que as pessoas o veriam, quando ele se tornasse o Senhor do Fogo? Se aproximou de seu prisioneiro, cauteloso.

"Eu não queria que as coisas fossem assim. Mas eu tenho de fazer isso para voltar para casa. Você sabe o que é sentir falta de casa?"

"Eu sempre fui nômade. Mas os monges me ensinavam que a minha casa era onde eu estava entre pessoas que me amassem. Agora estou, então, longe de casa. E não vou mais poder voltar."

"O que aconteceu com os Nômades do Ar foi na dinastia do meu bisavô. Muito antes de eu nascer. A Nação do Fogo tinha sido derrotada brutalmente em uma outra guerra, e ele a salvou."

"Outra guerra? Essa guerra durou cem anos, e ainda teve outra antes?"

"Sempre houveram guerras, Avatar. Mesmo que fossem pequenas. Deve ter tido um motivo no início, mas eu não aprendi qual foi. A partir daí, uma guerra gera outra. Não há como parar."

"Mas eu tenho que tentar. É o meu dever, como Avatar."

Zuko sabia, por experiência própria, que missões impossíveis, que deviam ser cumpridas a todo custo, talvez missões eternas, não eram gentis com ninguém.

"Quando você me salvou, uma vez, você me fez uma pergunta, e eu não respondi. Eu acho que lhe devo esta resposta. Se nós tivéssemos nascido em outras circunstâncias, Avatar, nós poderíamos, sim, ser amigos. Mas como eu já disse, é fútil imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido, porque as coisas não aconteceram desse modo, e não importa o quanto a gente imagine, a gente não pode mudar o que aconteceu. Nós nascemos onde nós nascemos, e isso é parte de quem nós somos. Não podemos ser amigos. Eu sinto muito."

Ele olhava para baixo, e Aang não o entendia. Como ele podia dizer que sentia muito, e não fazer nada a respeito?

"Nós não podemos mudar o que aconteceu, mas podemos mudar o que vai acontecer. Se imaginarmos como podia ter sido."

"Eu não vejo a relação entre uma coisa e outra."

"Tudo bem. Príncipe Zuko, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

Zuko se espantou por ser tratado com essa polidez, já que ainda era o captor do menino, ou a situação havia se transformado? Tudo já era tão absurdo, que fazia algum sentido.

"Claro, Avatar"

"Naquele dia, mesmo você tendo tentado me capturar, você me salvou. Por quê?"

"Se outra pessoa te capturasse, e o entregasse para o meu pai, eu nunca mais poderia voltar para casa. Não foi por você. Foi por mim. Aconteceu que eu acabei te ajudando para me salvar."

"Nós fizemos uma bela dupla, com os guardas" ele meio que sorriu, não sabendo se isso seria bem aceito, ou não.

"Você também me salvou, depois. E você não precisava."

"Eu precisava. Se eu deixasse você ali, você ia morrer. Tinha gente vindo atrás de nós."

"E como Avatar, você não podia ir embora e deixar uma pessoa morrer."

"Não. Como ser humano, eu não podia ir embora, e deixar uma pessoa, que tinha acabado de salvar a minha vida, morrer. Eu achei certo."

Ele deu de ombros, sem jeito, amarrado. Zuko o observava, ainda confuso.

"Obrigado."

Aang pensou em outra coisa.

"Se eles nos encontrarem, e você não ganhar deles, a gente pode te tirar daqui do mesmo jeito. E daí você volta a nos perseguir, mas ninguém morre. Até a próxima vez que alguma coisa der errado. Ou certo, dependendo de que lado."

"E seus amigos iam concordar?"

"Provavelmente não, mas talvez eu consiga convencê-los."

"Se eu voltar para casa com você, eu não sei o que vai acontecer. Ninguém quer te matar, mas eu não sei o que meu pai... Talvez eu fale com ele, para ele só... Avatar, nós temos que te capturar, porque você vai destruir nossa nação."

"Eu, vou o quê? Acho que você não entendeu direito essa coisa de Avatar. Eu tenho que proteger as pessoas. Não destruir nações."

"Então para quê você aprende as dobras dos quatro elementos?"

"O seu pai vai usar o poder de um cometa para terminar a guerra, e ele vai destruir as outras nações. Eu tenho que impedir isso."

"Então, para impedir isso, você pretende assassinar o meu pai?"

Aang não tinha parado para pensar nisso. Ele aprendia para derrotar o Senhor do Fogo, mas matá-lo? O que mais poderia ser derrotar? Ele não queria tirar a vida de uma pessoa, deixando um rapaz órfão, e pensando bem, outra pessoa poderia usar o cometa, não ajudaria em nada. Olhou no rosto machucado do adolescente ao seu lado.

"Eu, não tinha pensado nisso. Eu não sei se eu tenho outra escolha... Um plano melhor, não sei como parar a guerra."

"Não tem como você parar a guerra, somente um tolo poderia esperar que você soubesse como. Muitos adultos, estudiosos, guerreiros, homens, mulheres, várias pessoas, mesmo movimentos inteiros já tentaram, e todos fracassaram. A guerra só termina quando um lado vence. Parar a guerra é uma missão muito grande para se colocar nos ombros de um garoto pequeno."

Aang lembrou, mesmo que não tivesse muito a ver.

"Foi o que você me disse" Zuko parecia entender ainda menos "quando nós nos encontramos pela primeira vez. Que eu era só um garoto. E sabe o que mais? Eu respondi: 'você é só um adolescente'."

"Eu lembro disso. Não posso esquecer."

"Bem, então, também não é justo que você seja obrigado a fazer uma coisa que você não queira. Você também não é adulto."

O garoto até que entendia de alguma coisa. Impressionante. Ouvir pessoas que pensavam de um modo diferente era inusitado para Zuko, já que ele mal ouvia as pessoas que pensavam o mesmo que ele. Agora ali estava ele, ouvindo a opinião de seu inimigo sobre a guerra. Seu tio tinha razão: o destino era uma coisa engraçada.

"Então sabe como eu me sinto. Não tenho escolha."

"Mas nós sempre temos escolha" foi a resposta de praxe que escorregou automaticamente para fora da boca do monge, antes que ele pudesse se refrear ou parar para pensar se aquilo fazia mesmo sentido.

"Você tem escolha?"

"É que de vez em quando, não é uma boa escolha."

"Não tem mesmo muita coisa que nós possamos escolher por nós mesmos, na guerra."

Precisava achar uma solução. O seu complexo de otimismo não parava de apitar, até que achasse um lado bom, ou uma saída, mesmo que fossem absurdos.

"Pare a guerra, então!"

"Avatar, ninguém pode parar a guerra."

"Você é um príncipe! Se alguém pode parar a guerra, é você. Quando você subir ao trono, declare o fim da guerra."

Apesar de não ser especialmente mais engraçado do que o resto da conversa, Zuko riu. Não com alegria, mas riu do absurdo que lhe fora proposto.

"O quê? O que tem de tão engraçado assim em acabar com a guerra? As pessoas estão morrendo!"

"Não foi isso. Foi o modo como você falou. Eu, de repente, chego para os militares, e digo, 'a guerra acabou'. É absurdo. Ninguém tem todo esse poder."

"Nem o Senhor do Fogo?"

Foi a pergunta medrosa que ele atirou de lado, virando levemente a cabeça. Zuko fechou o rosto. Aang não sabia se ele tinha se zangado, ou se tinha considerado o que ele estava querendo dizer. Mas sua expressão era novamente miserável.

"Avatar. Para eu poder me tornar o Senhor do Fogo, eu tenho de retornar para a Nação do Fogo. Tendo capturado você. Isso iria lhe machucar, e então meu pai iria dominar o mundo. Não saímos da mesma escolha."

Reinou o silêncio. Depois de pouco mais de um minuto, Zuko se inclinou para Aang.

"Vem cá. Se vira. Não faz sentido você continuar amarrado, você não tem para onde fugir. Aquela sua idéia da barreira de ar é um absurdo."

Ele começou a desfazer os nós nas costas de um Aang um bocado confuso. Ele próprio não estava certo de suas palavras, nem se aquilo era realmente prudente, mas parecia - cruel deixar o menino amarrado, enquanto conversavam. E, é claro, por outro lado fazia todo o sentido conversar com ele, em primeiro lugar.

Aang se desvencilhou das cordas, assim que estas se afrouxaram o suficiente para ele mexer os braços. Ele então se sentou, massageando os pulsos. Olhou para a saída, confuso. Será que não funcionaria, mesmo? E ele iria deixar o príncipe sozinho, ali, até o fim da tempestade, arruinando todos os seus planos? E era culpa dele, por acaso, se os planos do príncipe ameaçavam-no? Examinou as marcas no rosto maduro do seu assim rotulado inimigo, imaginando o que fazer, em seguida. Resolveu esperar.

"Mas quando - se eles nos acharem, eu vou lutar do lado deles."

Zuko concordou silenciosamente, os olhos fechados.

"Não tem como você vencer." esperou um pouco "É como se você estivesse desistindo, ou coisa parecida."

"Eu não vou desistir. Mas não vou te manter amarrado enquanto eles não estiverem aqui."

"Então depende deles nos acharem ou não. É sorte. Se eles nos acharem, eu fujo, e você não volta para casa. Se eles não nos acharem, você me captura, e volta para casa."

Era meio egoísta deixar a sorte decidir, sendo ele o Avatar, que tinha como dever vencer, ali. Mas ele podia ainda estar amarrado, ou morrendo de frio, caso em que Príncipe Zuko ganharia a batalha, talvez. Ele também havia recebido uma chance de seu oponente, e se sentia no dever de retribuir.

Era pura burrice dar toda aquela chance para sua presa, ou seria se o Avatar fosse uma presa. Zuko percebia, sem perceber, que ele era uma pessoa. Nenhum dos dois queria ganhar, nem perder. Sairiam ganhando e perdendo acontecesse o que acontecesse. Achava justo deixar então a sorte decidir.

--+--

Por quase duas horas, os dois inimigos conversaram, esperando a decisão do destino. Perguntavam sobre a cultura um do outro, sobre o cabelo, sobre as tatuagens, sobre religião, sobre coisas inimagináveis. Volta e meia, uma pergunta era respondida com uma frase atravessada, e o questionador então desviava do assunto. Zuko jamais imaginaria que Aang era vegetariano, ou adivinharia Aang que havia algo como um circo na Nação do Fogo, apesar de não gostar da idéia dos animais capturados e obrigados a fazerem espetáculos. Zuko nunca ouvira falar de pingüins, e Aang lhe descrevia como era escorregar em cima deles, deslizando pela neve. Aang já tentara, uma vez, dobrar o fogo, e machucara Katara, mas Zuko lhe dizia que não era tão ruim, depois que a pessoa pegava o jeito da coisa. Talvez ele pudesse ensiná-lo, ele especulou, ao que Zuko respondeu: "Para você invadir a Nação do Fogo e matar o meu pai?", o que quebrou completamente a idéia do nômade. Mas não o impediu de descrever os prazeres de voar pelos céus, em uma asa delta. Por mais que ele precisasse dobrar o ar para voar, ele tinha certeza de que Teo ajudaria Zuko a voar em um dos mecanismos de seu pai. Então pensou de novo. O povo de Teo tinha se abrigado de uma enchente naquele templo, uma enchente causada pela Nação do Fogo. Era complicado. Era guerra, é claro que era complicado. Algum dia, depois que isso acabasse, eles iriam visitar os lugares mencionados, e experimentar os respectivos mundos desconhecidos. Mas isso estava muito longe deles, se estava em algum lugar. E isso os trazia de volta à realidade. A escolha. A tensão. O mundo. Haviam combinado que aceitariam a escolha do destino, ou o que quer que fosse, fosse ela qual fosse.

Finalmente, ela chegou. Um bisão voador passou perto da caverna, e duas figuras desceram de sua sela, quando Aang gritou o nome de Katara, sinalizando que estava ali. Nenhum dos dois teve a coragem de olhar nos olhos do outro. Os sentimentos eram confusos. Aang estava feliz por reencontrar os seus amigos, e por saber que não falhara como Avatar, não ainda, e que o Senhor do Fogo não lhe faria mal. Zuko se sentia frustrado por ter falhado novamente, por ter deixado sua honra escapulir por entre dedos mais uma vez, e não sabia se iria ser aceito pelo resto do grupo, se poderia voltar para a cidade, ou não. Os dois sabiam que agora teriam de lutar, pois agora, os dois só tinham uma escolha, que era a mesma para ambos.

Ao que eles se aproximavam, Katara gritando o nome de Aang, este correu para fora da caverna, e Zuko em seu encalço. Era agora. Katara já vinha ao auxílio de Aang, e Zuko não perdeu tempo, atirando uma bola de fogo na direção da garota. Ela a absorveu com um pouco de neve, que usou para levantá-lo em uma torre de gelo, e deixá-lo cair com força no chão. Zuko escorregou para a inconsciência, e Aang já se posicionava em cima de Appa. Quando Katara e Sokka subiram, no entanto, ele hesitou.

"Espera. Nós temos que levar ele."

Katara e Sokka trocaram olhares. Katara abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa delicada, mas Sokka foi mais rápido.

"Não temos não. Podemos deixar ele aí, e voltar para salvar a Tribo do Pólo Norte."

"Mas se nós deixarmos ele, ele vai morrer!"

"E daí?"

Dessa vez Katara o repreendeu.

"Sokka, o Aang tem razão. Nós não vamos abandonar um garoto aqui para a morte. Não tá certo."

E com isso, ela ajudou Aang a levantar o corpo de Zuko até a sela, e eles o deixaram ao lado da Princesa Yue. Ela parecia confusa, também, mas não protestou. Aang pegou nas rédeas de Appa, e, com um último "Yip, Yip!", deixando a caverna que possibilitara o encontro para trás.

"Ah, claro. Isso faz bastante sentido. Vamos trazer o cara que esteve tentando nos matar."

Ao sair ao resgate das carpas, nenhuma das três crianças olhou mais uma vez para Zuko. Alguns minutos depois, ele havia acordado, e fugido. Deixou o Avatar salvar o mundo, para buscar sua vingança com o homem que lhe havia dado aquelas marcas no rosto. Que não deixava de ser o homem que ameaçava os espíritos do oásis, assim como o homem que lhe dera aquela cicatriz não deixava de ser o homem que ameaçava o mundo.

Depois de ter salvo o mundo, mas perdido uma amiga no processo, depois de ter mudado de idéia a respeito de sua vingança, e não ter conseguido impedir a morte do homem que tentava matar, ambos Aang e Zuko dormiram. Por puro acaso, ou pelo que alguém queira acreditar, naquele dia, quando eles acordaram, não era de manhã. O sol ainda não tinha nascido, e os dois antagonistas olharam simultaneamente para o céu. Nenhum dos dois sabia onde o outro estava, e nenhum dos dois estava com disposição para um novo confronto. Aang rumaria para Omashu dali a alguns dias, para aprender a dobrar a terra, e Zuko vagava em um navio destruído, somente com a companhia de seu tio, por algum lugar perto das praias do Reino da Terra, sem destino nenhum. Aang sentia seu destino pesar em seus ombros, e Zuko sentia a incertidão em seu futuro o amedrontar, como se andasse por um túnel escuro, sem saber o que há na saída. Aang não gostava do que ele sabia que tinha naquela saída: enfrentar o pai de Zuko, sem a certeza de que isso pararia a guerra.

O céu escuro os forçava a se envolverem em seus pensamentos, enquanto olhavam vagamente para as estrelas, e os primeiros raios de sol começavam a penetrar no cenário. Foi somente quando o Sol já podia ser distingüido como um pequeno arco de fogo no horizonte, que Zuko percebeu que nunca perguntara ao Avatar o seu nome verdadeiro. Ele nunca realmente pedira para ser chamado de maneira diferente, mas Zuko o chamara de "Avatar" o tempo inteiro. E ele o chamara de "Príncipe Zuko". Seu título, assim como Avatar era o título do - bem, do Avatar. Só agora lhe ocorria que ele devia ter um nome próprio, na verdade. Ele começara a encarar sua chance de voltar para casa como um ser humano, mas ainda não a ponto de acreditar que ela devia ter um nome. Talvez, se se encontrassem novamente, ele pudesse perguntar o nome do garoto. Provavelmente não. Quem saberia dizer? A incerteza tinha seus lados positivos.

"Aang. Está tudo bem? Você acordou cedo."

Aang foi arrancado suavemente dos seus devaneios.

"Sim. Só estava pensando."

Katara se juntou a ele.

"O céu é bonito de manhã, não?"

"É sim. É uma pena que quase ninguém acorde nessa hora."

"Em algum lugar do mundo, alguém mais deve estar vendo."

"Como você sabe?"

"Eu não sei. Eu acredito."

Ela sorriu, seus olhares se encontrando no Sol. Aquilo o deixava perto dela, não porque as mechas de cabelo que ela deixava soltas na frente do rosto erravam por pouco a bochecha dele, balançando ao vento. Era como se os dois pudessem se encontrar ali no Sol.

"Além do quê, é o mesmo nascer do sol para todo mundo."

Aang sorriu, também, e se virou para Katara.

"É. Obrigado."

E retornou seu olhar para o Sol. Naquele instante, os dois garotos, separados por mais circustâncias do que distâncias, acreditavam que o Sol os olhava como iguais. A todo mundo, cujo olhar se juntasse a eles no Sol, tão ofuscados pela sua luz radiante, que não podiam ver as cores das roupas que usavam, ou de suas peles, de seus cabelos, de seus olhos. Só seus olhares, perdidos juntos no breve porém eterno nascer do Sol.


End file.
